You Came
by Lillian Rose
Summary: Bulma catches Yamcha cheating again so she decides to use Vegeta to get revenge. Vegeta leaves and Bulma becomes pregnant. Will he come back? Last chapter up. Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

"Let go of me Yamcha!! NOW!!!" Bulma twisted in his strong grasp. "Bulma you don't understand what's going on" Yamcha said while trying to keep the struggling Bulma from reaching the door. " I said let go! I want to leave!" sobbed a tired Bulma. "Why? Don't you love me? Please just give me another chance. Please! She means nothing to me!" Yamcha pointed at the naked blonde haired woman wrapped in his bed sheets. The woman scowled at Yamcha. " I thought you said that I was the only one for you! Who is this slut? And why are you saying that you love her?" The woman whined. Yamcha ignored her and tried to keep hold on Bulma, which was extremely hard because of her thrashing. " I HATE YOU YAMCHA! I WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!" With that said Bulma pulled her right hand free from his grasp and punched Yamcha. Her fist connected with his nose and he let go. Bulma took this chance and made a mad dash for the door. She threw it open and ran down the hall but as she reached the elevator and pushed the button she heard Yamcha's footsteps. "Come on. Open! Please" she muttered looking over her shoulder at the gaining Yamcha. Just as he was about to reach her she ran to the stairs. She fled down the steps and reached the door to the front of the hotel, relived that Yamcha had given up the pursuit. Bulma raced to her hover car and took off. She didn't know where she was going, nothing seemed real. She cried and cried. By the time she reached Capsule Corp. Bulma had no tears left. She walked through the backdoor throwing her keys onto the kitchen table. A note on the refrigerator told her that her parents were going to be gone for three days or more. " Great" Bulma muttered as she put the note on the counter and laid down on the sofa in the dark living room. " Just another day in paradise." " Funny, I thought living with you was just another day in hell." A gruff voice said from the armchair.  
  
" What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma said sitting up. " I'm hungry woman." He replied. " You're always hungry. There is some food in the fridge." She said as she lay back down and closed her eyes. " Yes, but I would rather you get it." Bulma sat up again and stretched. "Fine, I'll make you some food if you'll shut up." " I want a turkey leg with gravy, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, three glasses of milk, and a chocolate cake." Vegeta smirked as the blue haired woman stared at him in wide eyed shock. "Umm OK?" Bulma got up and walked into the bright kitchen. She opened the fridge door and bent over to look for the ingredients to Vegeta's four course meal. Vegeta stood to the entry of the kitchen and enjoyed the view. He wouldn't deny that she was beautiful, it was almost impossible. He was snapped back to reality by her voice. " What are you looking at Vegeta?" Bulma asked. " Nothin' much." Vegeta replied with a smirk. " ARRGH! You pompous ass!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta chucked as he sat down, used to her never ending tirades. Bulma went to the counter and started slamming the jars and plates around muttering obscenities. Just as she was finishing the last peanut butter and jelly sandwich the phone rang. Bulma knew who it was and why they were calling at 12:30 in the morning. She stared at the phone, not sure whether to pick it up or not. She shot almost six feet in the air when Vegeta spoke. " Are you going to get that?" Bulma grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" "Hey babe." It was Yamcha. " Listen I know what your thinking, I'm just going to do it again. But babe I've chan¾" Bulma slammed down the receiver and continued making Vegeta's dinner. The phone rang again. Bulma picked it up just to slam it down immediately. " Let me guess, Yamcha calling to suck up and crawl back into your waiting arms." Vegeta smirked. " Not this time." Bulma said quietly. " He doesn't deserve me." "He never did." Vegeta regretted these words as soon as they left his mouth. " What did you say?" asked Bulma as she turned toward him. " Nothing." Vegeta replied quickly as he stood up. He walked to the foot of the stairs when she spoke again. " Wait." Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder. " Have you ever wanted revenge?" She asked leaning on the counter." " A few times, yes." He replied. Bulma pushed off the counter and walked toward him. Vegeta turned around to face her. Bulma leaned in close until her lips were right next to his left ear. " I want revenge and I want it now." She whispered. Vegeta's face froze and he stiffened. Bulma pulled back with a little smile on her face. She had him trapped and she loved it. " If your still hungry there's food on the counter." She pushed past him and headed up the stairs.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She moved to window and looked up at the moon. " What have you got yourself into now girl?" She whispered. " Yes, what have you got yourself into little one?" Bulma whirled around as Vegeta closed the door to her bedroom behind him. " What do you want Vegeta?" She asked breathlessly. She hadn't expected him to follow her. Vegeta walked toward her with a malicious smirk on his face. " I thought you wanted revenge? That was what you said, wasn't it?" " Well, I mean yes and no. But listen." Vegeta wasn't going to listen. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He had waited so long for this. Too long. When Vegeta broke the kiss Bulma made a sound of disappointment. " You really want to go through with this don't you?" Vegeta asked, both arms locked tightly around her waist. " There's no reason for me not to." " I want you to understand something." Vegeta said. " What?" Bulma asked. " If we do this you will have to become my mate." " What is a mate?" Bulma wasn't too sure about this anymore. " A mate is the saiyan equivalent to a wife." Vegeta explained. " So you are asking me to be your wife? I thought you hated me?" Said an extremely surprised Bulma. " Woman, if I hated you I would have killed you by now." Vegeta captured Bulma's lips and dove into another passionate kiss. Vegeta picked Bulma up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He fell onto her bed. " Bulma, there is one more thing you must know. Saiyans mate for life." Vegeta said looking at her with a sudden serious expression. " Fine with me." she replied smiling. She had found her prince and was going to live happily (with occasional fighting) ever after.  
  
The alarm clock buzzed for the fifth time before Bulma turned it off. She yawned and stretched. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she realized that all she was wearing was a sheet. She smiled remembering last night. She then looked at the space beside her which was empty. " I should have known. He's probably out training." Bulma sat up and put her hand on her neck only to yelp in surprise. " OUCH!" She hopped out of bed, wrapping her sheet closely around her, and made her way into her bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she let out a gasp of surprise. There was a huge bite mark on the right curve of her neck. The area around the bite was bruising. Bulma's eyes became a raging blue sea. "VEGETA!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her call was met by silence. Bulma retreated from the bathroom and took out shorts, panties, and a tank top out of her drawer. She sat on the bed and hurriedly put on her clothes. Slipping into her pink flip-flops she raced down the stairs. She looked around the kitchen which was left as it had been last night. Bulma began putting the lids on the jars of food and putting things back into the refrigerator. When that was done she continued to search for Vegeta. She walked out the backdoor and was greeted with nothingness. The Gravity room was gone. There wasn't one trace of it or, so it seemed, Vegeta. "No!" Bulma breathed tears forming in her exotic eyes. "NO!" She screamed letting the tears stream down her face. Bulma spun around and fled back to the house. She flung the backdoor open and ran up the stairs. She walked down the hall, which for some reason seemed endless, and into Vegeta's room. She couldn't believe what she saw. His closet was open and when she ran to it she saw that it was free of his training clothes. She ran to his drawers and saw that his earth clothes were there. "He's really gone." She said quietly as she laid on his bed. Her tears seemed to never stop. "He said that what we had was for life."  
  
A couple weeks later she was still throwing up and Vegeta still hadn't come back. Bulma thought that the only reason she was throwing up was because she missed him. The doctor told her differently. She was pregnant. Four weeks pregnant to be exact. Her mother was excited but her father was angry. " Bulma how could you let this happen? You are the heiress to Capsule Corp. you don't need this!" Dr. Briefs fumed. " Dad I am so sorry. I don't know what happened." Bulma said through tears. They had just gotten back from the doctor's office and were sitting in the living room of the Capsule Corp. mansion. " Guess what Bulma dear!" called Mrs. Briefs from the kitchen. " I just called Yamcha to tell him that he is going to be a father! He said he would be over very soon." " WHAT!" Bulma stood up immediately letting a fearful expression come to her face. " Mother why did you do that? He didn't need to know!" Bulma screamed. " Of course he does! He should know that he is having a child and that he has to marry you before this spreads around town!" Dr. Briefs said. " You don't understand! Yamcha is not the father of my baby!" Bulma said sitting down again and putting her head in her hands. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YAMCHA'S NOT THE FATHER!!" Dr. Briefs roared. This frightened Bulma because he had never raised his voice to her like this. " Well, who is the father Bulma?" Her mother asked as she entered the living room with some herbal tea for her daughter. " Vegeta." Bulma whispered almost inaudibly. " Excuse me?" asked Dr. Briefs lowering his head so he could hear his daughter. Bulma snapped her head up, tears forgotten, and screamed " VEGETA! VEGETA KNOCKED ME UP DAD. IT WAS VEGETA." Dr. Briefs opened his eyes wide with shock and Bulma's mother gasped. Bulma stood up quickly and ran from the room. She raced up the stairs, past her room, and into Vegeta's room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Bulma walked into the middle of the room and collapsed. She lay curled up in a ball racking with sobs and whispering Vegeta's name over and over again. She stayed like this for an hour rubbing her stomach and talking to herself. When she finally stopped crying she heard voices in the hall. One belonged to her mother and the other belonged too........Yamcha? 'No! Why is he here?' Bulma thought to herself. She heard her mother go back downstairs but Yamcha stayed. Bulma stood up when she heard Yamcha knock on the door. "Bulma I know your in there! Please open up. I just want to talk." Yamcha said. Bulma hesitated for a moment and then went to unlocked the door. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
" What do you want Yamcha?" Bulma asked. " I took a little detour before coming here. I got you some baby stuff." Yamcha said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. " Thank you Yamcha." She said as she looked at the bags of baby toys and diapers in his hands. "But I cant accept this. I'm sorry." Bulma handed the bags back to Yamcha. Yamcha frowned. " Babe, this is our kid. My kid. And now we can get married and I will promise to always be faithful. I do!" he said. " Didn't my mother and father tell you?" she asked. " Yeah, your mom called and said that I was gonna be a daddy!" Yamcha beamed. " No Yamcha. My mother assumed that I was carrying your baby. It's Vegeta's child Yamcha." Bulma jumped as Yamcha dropped the bags. " I see. I won't bother you again Bulma. Have a nice life." Yamcha whispered before he walked down the stairs and out the door. " Yeah" she muttered. " A nice life. Without the man of my dreams." She picked the bags up and carried them to her room.  
  
Seven and a half months later Vegeta still hadn't come back. Bulma had given up hope a long time ago of him ever coming back. She yawned and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked down at her ever growing stomach and smiled. " I will never get all this weight off." She chuckled to herself. Bulma swung her legs over the side of her Queen sized bed. She breathed deeply and pushed off of the mattress and onto the floor. She went into the bathroom and started the water for her shower. She took off her nightgown and stepped into the shower stall. The cool water rushed down her body and awoke her sleepy form. Bulma stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her body. She wrung her hair out in the sink and walked into her room. She picked out a sundress that her mother had bought for her from a maternity shop in town. Bulma combed her hair and dried it. Then she went down stairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Bulma got a glass out of the cabinet and opened the fridge. She took out a pitcher of orange juice and poured some into the glass. Just as she closed the refrigerator door she heard a huge splash and felt something wet on her barefeet. Her water had broken. "Oh Kami!" She said. "MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" Bulma screamed as she began to cry. " What's the matter Bulma dear?" came her mothers reply as she descended down the stairs. Mrs. Briefs saw what was wrong as she reached the bottom step and saw the fluids that were pooled around her daughter's feet. " Oh dear!" she cried. " Mom what am I supposed to do? I'm a month early! What if the baby's not ok? WHERE THE HELL IS VEGETA!!!" Bulma cried. " We have to get you to the hospital dear." " OOOAAAHH" Bulma screamed as a contraction hit her hard. " We have to get you into the car and take you to the hospital." Mrs. Briefs said rushing over to her daughter. Mrs. Briefs grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and led her to the front door. "AARRGH!" Bulma screamed again as another contraction pounded her. Mrs. Briefs threw open the door and tried to haul her screaming daughter out of it. Bulma kept screaming all the way to the car. As Mrs. Briefs started the car she ducked as Bulma screamed even louder. " MOM I THINK HE'S COMING!" Bulma felt as if she was being ripped apart. " Hold on dear we will be there in a minute. It seemed like forever for both Bulma and her mother. They got to the hospital just in time. The nurses rushed up to the screaming Bulma and asked what she needed. Bulma grabbed one of the nurses by the shirt front and screamed " I'M HAVING A BABY! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT?" At that moment her doctor who had been notified of her arrival came with a gurney. A couple nurses helped her onto it and led her down the hallway and too the delivery room. " Breath deep Miss Briefs. Nice deep breaths." said the doctor calmly. They reached the delivery room when the baby decided he wanted out.  
  
"OOOHH MY KAMI!!!" Bulma screamed. "One more big push Bulma. You're doing great." said the doctor. " Yes, dear you're doing wonderful." Mrs. Briefs said wincing in pain as her daughter practically crushed all the bones in her hand. " I see the head." said the doctor. "UHH!" breathed Bulma as a nurse wiped her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. " Don't push Bulma." the doctor told her. " I have to!" she screamed. " You can't. Just wait a couple more seconds." the doctor said. " It hurts." Bulma told him. "OK Bulma on three I want you to push. Ready? One, Two, Three!" "UUUGHHHHAAAAAH!" Bulma screamed as she pushed with all her might. Then Bulma heard the most beautiful sound. Her newborn baby boy cried. She laid her had back against the pillow breathing hard. She closed her eyes and cried. ' Vegeta, where are you? I thought you would come. But you didn't? Why? Why didn't you come?' Bulma thought to herself. " Here you are Miss Briefs. Your beautiful baby boy. It's so weird. He is a month premature and extremely healthy." The doctor handed the freshly cleaned child wrapped in a blue blanket to Bulma. " Good job dear. You did so well!" Bulma's mother exclaimed. The doctor, midwifes, and the nurses filed out of the room and left Bulma and her mother to themselves. Bulma stared down at her beautiful son and tears filled her eyes. "What's wrong dear?" her mother asked. " Mama?" Bulma asked. " Yes, baby?" " Where do you suppose Vegeta is?" Mrs. Briefs took a deep breath. " I don't know Bulma. I am sure he is OK though." " Do you think he will come soon?" Bulma asked her mother with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Her mother looked away knowing that her eyes would betray her words. " Of course he will dear. Now you just get yourself some rest." Mrs. Briefs fixed her daughter's blankets and kissed her on her forehead. Bulma lay back and her mother walked to the door and turned out the lights. Mrs. Briefs turned to look at her daughter before walking out of the door. Bulma closed her eyes and held her baby boy close to her and settled down for a nap.  
  
Vegeta waited a couple minutes after Bulma's mother left before he opened the window and stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his woman and the small bundle that held his brat. She was sleeping soundly. Oh Kami how he missed seeing her beautiful face. He watched Bulma give birth to their son while hovering outside the window. She handled her labor better than he thought she would, considering that she wasn't a saiyan. He felt a pang of guilt because he had left her to deal with this alone. But he couldn't stay. It would have been impossible to train if he had. He was here now though. Standing in the hospital room, battle suit all bloody and torn. He didn't care because he finally did it. Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, was a Super Saiyan. As he was thinking of all that he had done while he was gone Vegeta noticed that his son was staring wide eyed at him. His son reminded him so much of Bulma and, maybe, just a little bit of himself. Trunks. His son, Trunks. Trunks continued to stare at his father with growing curiosity. Vegeta must have stayed like that for a half an hour, just looking at his son. Vegeta's train of thought was disrupted as his woman stirred. Bulma mumbled something incoherently and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred out of exhaustion and sleep, but she could have sworn she saw Vegeta. Bulma rubbed her eyes and paled as if she had seen a ghost. 'No, it can't be.' Bulma thought. 'Could it?' "V-V- Vegeta? Is that you?" " Of course it is you silly woman." Vegeta replied. "OH" Bulma sobbed. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tears began streaming down her face and Trunks began to cry. Vegeta was expecting this but stepped back in surprise. Had she really thought he would leave her. "Did you really think I would leave you forever woman? You're my mate!" Vegeta said sitting on the side of her bed. " What am I supposed to think when you leave me for the better part of a year, Vegeta?" The baby Trunks kept screaming and Bulma kept sobbing, with all the noise Vegeta's sensitive ears couldn't handle much more. " Woman! Listen to me! I would never leave you forever nor will I ever leave you again." Bulma stopped crying and she locked eyes with Vegeta. Trunks became still in Bulma's arms." Promise?" Bulma asked. As an answer to her question Vegeta tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her. Bulma closed her eyes as he sucked on her top lip and then moved on to her bottom one. They were so engrossed in their reunion that they did not here Bulma's mother and father come in. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" shouted Dr. Briefs. Bulma and Vegeta immediately broke the kiss. "Dad what are you doing here?" questioned Bulma. " Yes, old man, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked smirking and crossing his arms while standing up. " HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN AFTER YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGANANT AND LEFT HER FOR PRACTICALLY A YEAR!" Dr Briefs was red in the face and steam was practically coming out of is ears. " Daddy-" Bulma started but was cut short by Vegeta. " Listen old man why I was gone is nobody's business but my mate's and mine." Vegeta stated, a flash of rage running through his features. "Now calm down dear there is some explanation for this." said Mrs. Briefs rubbing her husbands shoulders, trying to calm him. "There better be!" yelled Dr. Briefs breathing sharply. Bulma adjusted herself so that she was sitting up. "Daddy, it doesn't matter where Vegeta was. All that does matter is that he came." Bulma said cradling Trunks in her arms and looking up at Vegeta. " You came." Bulma whispered staring at him. " Yes," Vegeta said staring back. " I did." Vegeta then leaned down once more and, not caring that her parents were there, kissed Bulma on the lips. He kissed her long and hard, to show her that he was there to stay forever. She knew this now and she felt safe and protected. Mrs. Briefs pulled her husband out of the room and left the two alone again. Vegeta broke away and said " Shall we?" " Lets shall." replied Bulma with a smile. With that Vegeta lifted his small family and flew out the window and into the air. Capsule Corp. was just in site when Bulma said, "Vegeta, why did you come back?" Vegeta didn't look at her. " I came back because this is my home. You and the brat are the only thing I have left. That's why I came." and with that, Vegeta flew at top speed back toward Capsule Corp.   
  
FIN   
  
This is my first Fic so please be gentle with me! -! Please Review I would like to hear what you guys think of it.  
Much Love,  
Lillian Rose


	2. Whore!

Hey! It's me again! Lillian Rose. I have decided to add on to my one shot "You Came". I know a lot of people have done this so many times but hey! It never gets old! Well here is Chapter 2 I am trying to get my other fic's chapters off of my other computer and onto the site but I haven't been able to. Hopefully I will be able to soon. OH and before I forget I want to thank some people who reviewed a loooong long time ago. Here they are. In order of appearance: **_Goleta, Gerao-A, Hikari Heijin, Pikachu Hunter (Kai! You're the best!)_**,and last but not least…**_Wishiwas._** Well here it is! Chap. 2!

You Came Chapter 2

"Vegeta! Dinner's ready!" Bulma screamed from the doorway. Vegeta was in the gravity room training, again. "Trunks stop doing that" Bulma said as her five year old son sat down in his chair instead of jumping on it.

Vegeta came in through the back door all sweaty and tired. "Woman please tell me that you didn't make this meal from scratch." Vegeta said jokingly. Trunks laughed as his mother flushed.

"I'll have you know Vegeta, that I have been reading cookbooks and I know how to cook now." Bulma stated matter-of-factly. Vegeta just smirked at her. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"Woman, you ever learning to cook would be like me going back willingly to Freezia." Vegeta said. He did enjoy her cooking for these past six weeks. But he wouldn't admit it. Maybe she is actually learning how to cook. Vegeta sat down at the table and looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at his father. " What are you looking at boy?" Vegeta said in his gruff way. "Woman when are you going to let the boy train? He's already five years old."

"Vegeta you know that I don't want him fighting. I'm scared he will get hurt." Bulma said while pushing the meat around in the pan.

"Of course he will get hurt. What do you think? Training will be pain free? Besides the boy's part Saiyan, he'll be able to take a little pain."

"Can't you wait until he is a little bit older?" Bulma asked. She had a feeling she was about to loose this argument.

"Let's ask the boy what he thinks." Vegeta said. He looked at Trunks who had a huge smile on his face. "Brat, would you like to train with me?"  
"Really? Can I Mom? Please can I?" Trunks asked, his hands clasped in front of his chest. "I won't get hurt, I promise. I'll be so careful."

Bulma sighed, looking at both of her men. "Oh, All right, you can train with your father but take it easy." Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta? Take it easy OK?" Vegeta grunted and nodded his head.

"Yeah! Hey Dad can we start tomorrow? That would be so cool. I can't wait to tell Goten he will be so jealous." Trunks rambled on. Bulma set the food down on the table and they all began to eat.

Vegeta finished his meal and got up from the table putting his dishes in the sink and began to walk out of the back door to train. Bulma looked up from her half full plate of food. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I am going to train if it is any of your business." He said. Vegeta knew that saying this would get her started, any other time it would have been a delightful activity not now though. He was so tired of having this argument with her. He need some time alone. This thought seemed impossible as Bulma slammed her fork down on her plate and told their son to go to his room. Trunks was old enough to know that whatever was going to happen between his mother and his father was going to be loud and long. The little boy stared sadly at his half eaten food, got up, and trudged up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Bulma was ready with the retort as soon as she heard the door to her son's room shut. "If it's any of my business? If it's any of_ my_ business! How dare you talk to me that way! Have some respect Vegeta! I am your mate and you ask me if it is any of my business? How dare you!" Bulma's voice rose with every word she said.

"You heard me woman. It isn't your concern. _I'm_ none of your concern! Get that through your thick head." He just wanted to be alone at the minute and she was making it extremely hard for him. Vegeta was starting to get angry and when Vegeta is angry he tends to say things he doesn't always mean.

"You are my concern Vegeta! I care for you. I love you! Get that through your head Vegeta! Kami don't you understand!" Bulma moved in front of Vegeta, blocking his access to the back door.

Vegeta was done. "I understand perfectly, whore. Now get the hell out of my way before I forcefully remove you." Vegeta didn't want to say this but he needed to train. She needed to understand that. Training was his whole life. She was wrong if she thought that he loved her. You can't give yourself completely to someone else. Part of him was with Freezia. When Freezia died so did that part of him.

Tears sprung to Bulma's eyes. Had he just called her a whore? She stood there standing in front of the man she loved. The man who had just called her a whore. Called her a vial disgusting creature. 'Maybe he really doesn't love me.' Bulma thought to herself. "Whore!" she screamed. "What is wrong with you Vegeta? We have a son together. You said that I was your mate. You told me that mating was for life. Do I mean nothing to you?" Bulma was holding back her tears the best she could. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to look weak.

Vegeta stared at her. He was trying as hard as he could not to grab her by the arm and get her out of his way. Bulma wanted an answer to her question. "Answer me Vegeta! Do I mean anything to you?"

"No." Vegeta answered. The sound resonated throughout the kitchen; it bounced off of the walls like a basketball.

Bulma began to cry. She didn't care or maybe she didn't realize. She said, "You said we were mated for life!"

Vegeta put on a malicious grin. "I lied."

Well that's all for now. Read and Review please! Oh and if I don't write before then have a Happy Easter everybody! Much Love,

Lillian Rose.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone this is Lillian Rose! I promised myself that I wouldn't do this but it has come to the point where I need support. I need some more reviews to continue this story. I hate to do it but I am about to go to Florida for a 5 day trip with my Chorus. GO WOMAN'S SELECT! Yeah well I will have time to write more…but I already have some chapters written so I have to get those. Well please, please, please, review some more! Got to go! Cya!

Much Love,

Lillian Rose!


	4. Never

Hey Guys! I am back after a couple days. just 3 more days till I leave for Florida with my BFF and the rest of my chorus class. So yeah. I am supposed to be cleaning my room but I am writing instead. Shh! Don't tell. Lol. But anyway, I will write another chapter. here is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Never.

Vegeta lay on the cold metal floor of the gravity room. Sweat was pouring off his body. He had been training for twelve hours straight. Vegeta closed his eyes. " What is wrong with me?" He said, to no one in particular. " What made me say that to her? Now when I go in there she won't speak to me and I will end up sleeping on the couch." Vegeta thought some more and then became angry. He sat up. " Why am I letting this weak woman push me around. If I want to sleep in our bed then I will sleep there and no low class woman will stop me." And as an after thought he added, "Even if she is _my_ low class woman. Hmph."

Vegeta turned off the gravity room and went inside. He headed for the fridge as usual when he got what he wanted, orange juice, he turned around and noticed lights on in the foyer. " What the…? The woman doesn't leave any lights on before she goes to bed." Just then Bulma came down the stairs carrying two big suitcases.

She stopped when she saw him and narrowed her eyes. Then Bulma turned away and continued on to the front door. Vegeta set down his container of OJ on the table and followed her, angry that she was acting this way. "Woman what is your problem?" he asked her. His tone was harsh but it didn't phase her one bit.

"What ever do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma asked calmly as she set down the suitcases and began walking past him up the stairs again. Vegeta followed her.

" What do you mean ' What do you mean'?" Vegeta asked as he followed her up the stairs and into her sleeping son's room. " What are you doing?"

" My son and are going to my mothers house where we will stay until I can get things sorted out." Bulma said as she picked her son up and placed him on her hip. Little Trunks wrapped his arms around his mothers neck and opened his eyes.

"What's going on Mommy?" Trunks asked in a sleepy voice.

" Don't worry baby." Bulma said. " We are going to see grandma. And we are going to have lots of fun, OK?" Trunks closed his eyes again and nodded going back to sleep.

Bulma continued out of his room and past a shocked Vegeta. Vegeta quickly gained his composure and hurried after her.

"You're doing what?" He shouted loudly. Trunks whimpered. He had almost fallen back to sleep.

" Keep your voice down Vegeta, Trunks is sleeping." Bulma said to him as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Vegeta was extremely angry now.

" No I will not keep my voice down. Now explain to me what you are doing at 11:00 at night." Vegeta stopped at the bottom of the steps as Bulma continued walking. " Don't you walk away from me bitch."

Bulma stopped suddenly and turned around. " What did you say?"

"You know exactly what I said." Vegeta stated crossing his arms in front of his chest. " Now answer my first question."

Bulma got up close to him. "I am leaving Vegeta." And then she paused and held her finger up. " Oh, wait, excuse me YOUR HIGHNESS your _whore_ is leaving you. My apologies OH Great One!" Bulma laughed and continued walking.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Bulma screamed in pain as his fingers bit down into her arm. " Let go of me Vegeta!"

"You are not leaving. Not now, Not ever! Do you understand me?" Vegeta said his voice barely above a whisper.

" What are you going to do about? Huh?" Bulma asked and then she smirked. "Nothing. You are going to do nothing because you know that Goku will find out and besides if I am hurt who will fix that damned GR? Huh? My dad can't do it. He broke his arm in two places when he fell down that ladder in the OPSA science lab, remember? Looks like your stuck. Sayonara! I can' t take care of you anymore Vegeta! I can't be your whore!" Bulma walked out of the front door to her hover car. An enraged Saiyan prince followed.

" Would you stop saying that!" He screamed at her.

"Stop saying what? That I am your whore? Well, that's what you said wasn't it? That I am a whore. And if I am a whore I must be your whore right?" Bulma had turned around to face him. "You know it's true!" She screamed in his face.

Vegeta closed the distance between them in a flash of inhuman speed. Bulma gasped as he grabbed both of her arms. "You are my mate! You are not my whore. You are not my concubine. You are my mate!"

"Then why do you treat me like one?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta didn't have an answer to this so he just stared at her. He sighed and looked away. "You don't know why do you?" Bulma, again, waited for his answer. When none came she said, " Exactly what I thought. You don't care for me. You don't care for me and you don't care for our son." Vegeta's grip on her arms tightened till her arms went numb.

He lowered his face down to hers. "Never speak of what you don't know." He said. Bulma backed away in fright.

"I am leaving." Bulma said. She opened the door and stuck Trunks into his car seat. Then she went inside and got her suitcases. Not once did she look at Vegeta. Bulma put her bags in the trunk, got in the car, started the engine, and backed out of the drive way.

Vegeta looked on with arms crossed and a frown on his face. When she was out of sight he turned around and walked toward the house. After he drank the last of the OJ he went and did the only thing he could do. Train.

The day was nice and warm. Bulma took Trunks in the back yard of her parents side of CC. Bulma sat on the grass and drank sweet tea has she watched the love of her life run around playing with a kite. She sighed. It had been a week since that fateful night when she had left the other love of her life. Being gone this long wasn't what bothered her. What did was that he never even went looking for her or tried to contact her. He probably was training. That was the only thing he ever did, besides having sex with her.

Bulma was deep in thought when she heard Trunks cry out. She looked up just in time to see his kite being blown away. Trunks began to cry as he watched his kite fly out of sight. Bulma ran over to him. "Oh Trunks I am so sorry. I'll get you a new one." she comforted.

Trunks shook his head. "I want that one!" He ran over to a tree and sat down. Bulma stared at him for a long time. Suddenly the little lavender haired boy jumped up and cried out. Bulma eyes went wide. What was the matter with him. He ran towards her with arms out and a huge smile on his face. Bulma was very confused as Trunks ran right past her.

Bulma understood when she turned around. There, not but ten feet away, was Vegeta holding the kite that had blown away. Her heart began to race when she saw him. Vegeta squatted down in front of Trunks and handed him the kite.

"Look Mom! Dad came back and he brought my kite!" Trunks yelled. Bulma couldn't find her voice. It felt like there was a huge lump in her throat. She nodded instead.

Trunks ran to play with his kite. Vegeta stood up. He looked in Bulma's eyes as he began to walk toward her. He never broke eye contact. Bulma backed away. Vegeta stopped when he saw this and Bulma looked at the ground. Suddenly she snapped her head up and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. They fell to the ground with Bulma on top.

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment then Bulma savagely kissed him. It was one of those kisses that you only see in the movies. Her tongue slid into his mouth and Vegeta rolled over 'til he was on top. His hands began touching her. All over her body he touched her. It was like this was the first time they had held each other. It was wonderful.

Vegeta broke the kiss and Bulma began to protest when Vegeta put a finger to her mouth. " Bulma, I have something to tell you. I…"

Vegeta was cut short when someone yelled, "Hey babe, where are you? I thought we were going somewhere tonight."

Yay! Another chapter finished! Badabababa I'm lovin' it! LOL! Read and Review my loyal servants, just kidding. Thanks to all those who reviewed I will tell you how they are next chapter. Wish me luck at the chorus competition even though I suck! LOL! Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	5. Figuring it out

Hey there guys I am back again! Woman's Select won first place in the showcase music festival! Yay! Unfortunately, we lost at state. Well I wrote this on the way back from Florida. So here it is.

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ so go to hell and leave me alone! (J/K!)

Last time: "Hey babe, where are you? I thought we were going somewhere tonight?"

Yamcha appeared at the gate he stopped when he saw Bulma and Vegeta. "Oh, am I… interrupting something?"

Vegeta looked down at Bulma. She could see his heart breaking.

He stood up, brushing the grass from his training pants. "No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just talking to my ex-whore." Yamcha stood there stunned as Vegeta walked past him, calmly.

Bulma sat up with tears in her eyes. "Vegeta NO!" She jumped up and pushed past Yamcha to Vegeta. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and he halted. Bulma stood in front of him and reached up to caress his face. Vegeta's face went hard.

When Bulma touched him he looked down at her. Bulma's eyes softened and she put her hand completely on his cheek. "I love you Vegeta" she said.

Vegeta smiled cruelly and grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Bulma screamed in pain. Vegeta moved closer until his face was directly in front of her. "You love me woman?" Bulma nodded, wincing. "Why don't you find someone who gives a FUCK!" Vegeta pushed her to the ground and kept walking.

Bulma got to her feet and went to run after him but someone grabbed her arm. She began cry then, hard.

"Yamcha let me go! Please!" Bulma screamed and fought against him. She eventually just broke down and cried. Yamcha just held her and let her cry.

Later Yamcha and Bulma went to dinner at La Sheplery Pale de Danse. They ate and danced and had a great time. Bulma almost forgot about Vegeta. Almost. Bulma and Yamcha were dancing to a slow song when Bulma started crying. Yamcha took Bulma outside to talk.

"What's wrong Bulma? You were so happy a couple of minutes ago."

"I know Yamcha but I don't know what to do. I mean Vegeta hates me." Bulma wiped the mascara from under her eyes.

"Vegeta doesn't hate you Bulma. He is trying to hold on to you. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings," Yamcha told her. He knew now that he would never have her back. Bulma would always be Vegeta's. Strangely Yamcha was OK with this.

"Yamcha can you take me home," Bulma asked him as her tears began to dry and she became cheerful again.

"Of course babe." Yamcha picked her up and flew her to her parent's house. Bulma packed up her and Trunks' things. She kissed her parents goodnight and went back to her and Vegeta's house.

Vegeta was training when Bulma and Trunks returned. It was about two in the morning. Bulma put Trunks into bed and went to her room. She stripped down to her bra and panties and got in her bed. Bulma quickly fell asleep.

Vegeta came in two hours after Bulma got back. He was exhausted. After having seen that his mate was making plans with her ex-boyfriend he trained. Vegeta walked up the steps and into his room. It was dark but he could still see. There was something, or someone, in his bed. He felt for Ki and knew it was Bulma.

Vegeta's face hardened and he walked over to the bed. Vegeta just stood there staring at his mate and wondering what he would do. He took of his training clothes and put on boxers. Vegeta slid in beside her. He stared into her sleeping face. He sighed and lay back. Of a sudden Bulma rolled over onto Vegeta's chest. Vegeta froze and then put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

Bulma moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was alone just like she had been when she went to bed. Bulma sighed and sat up. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"I don't know but you better figure it out." A voice said from the chair in the corner.

Bulma jumped when the person started to talk. "Vegeta?" There was a grunt acknowledging her question. "Vegeta I don't know what to say to you. I am so sorry for everything that I have done. I-I-I don't know what to say other than to say that I love you and I am so sorry." Vegeta made a noise.

Bulma looked down at her hands. Vegeta stood up. Bulma looked up at him. Vegeta opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind him.

"No! Vegeta come back!" Bulma got out of the bed, ran to the door, and threw it open. She began to run down the stairs after Vegeta. Bulma reached the end of the first flight of stairs but before she could step down her foot rolled and she began to fall. Bulma hit every step on the way down and landed hard on her ankle.

Bulma lay on the floor for ten minutes, immobile. Vegeta had already gone out to the GR and didn't hear her fall down the stairs. Bulma was in a lot of pain and couldn't stand up. Twenty more minutes went by and all Bulma had managed to do was to sit up.

Vegeta had been feeling a pain in his ankle for the past half hour. He went into the house for a drink. It felt like he could hardly walk to the back door his ankle hurt so badly.

Bulma heard the door slam. "Is someone there?" she called out in distress. Vegeta heard her call and started to walk to where the sound came from. When he reached the hallway he saw Bulma sitting on the floor and rushed over to her. Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Vegeta! I am so glad you are here!" she said.

"What happened woman?" he asked looking and sounding more concerned than he wanted to.

"I was chasing after you and I fell. I think I hurt my ankle." Bulma said. "It hurts like hell!" Vegeta picked her up and took her to the bathroom to get the medical kit.

Bulma sat on the toilet as Vegeta examined her ankle and wrapped it up. It was a bad sprain. When he was done Vegeta helped Bulma up and saw that she couldn't walk so he carried her to the bedroom.

Vegeta threw Bulma unceremoniously onto the bed. Bulma let out a screech. "What are you doing Vegeta?" she yelled. Vegeta stood staring at her for a while and turned around and walked out.

Bulma called after him. "Vegeta! You come back here you! We're not finished here!" She paused and then, "I know you can hear me! Just you wait until I can walk again!"

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. Yes, he heard every word she said. Vegeta smiled then, an actual smile, and continued to eat his sandwich. He realized something in that moment. He realized that that woman upstairs screaming was his. And he loved her.

Well I finally got the next chapter in! Aren't you all so proud of me? I have a question though. Should I continue the story or stop here? Give me some ideas. Please! Thanks!


	6. Forgiven

Hey Everyone. Guess what? This is the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! Yay! I am so excited. Are you? I am kind of sad to see it go though. But don't worry there will be more stories. Well here you go! Farewell!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Vegeta's Body ()

Bulma woke up late the next morning. After screaming at Vegeta for a couple hours she decided to take a nap. That nap turned into a twenty-four hour sleep.

Bulma pulled her arm back and her elbow connected with something hard. Bulma gasped as the thing she hit growled lowly. She tried to roll over but the two arms encircling her wouldn't let her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice called from down the hall. "Mommy I need you." Trunks continued to yell. Oblivious to the fact that Bulma had sprained her ankle and her mate wouldn't let her leave the bed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled in Vegeta's ear to wake him up. In three seconds flat Vegeta was out of the bed and in a fighting stance ready to protect his mate. Vegeta looked around wildly but stopped when he heard laughing.

Bulma was laughing so hard she had to pull the blanket over her head. She continued to giggle as she peeked out from under the blanket at Vegeta. She stopped laughing when Vegeta sent a hard glare her way.

"What Vegeta? You have to admit it was pretty funny." Bulma told him. Vegeta didn't find it funny and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"So you still haven't forgiven me have you Vegeta?" Bulma waited for an answer but didn't get one. "You started this!" she yelled at him through the door.

"Mommy!" Trunks stood at the door in his footie pajamas with his arms crossed. He looked just like Vegeta only he had purple hair.

Bulma giggled again and asked "What do you need Trunks?"

Trunks huffed causing Bulma to giggle again. "I have been calling you for, like, an hour. I am hungry Mom! It's 12:00 in the afternoon." Trunks told her.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Bulma threw off her blanket and went to stand up, forgetting that she had a sprained ankle. What happens when you try to stand on a sprained ankle? You fall. Bulma hit the ground with a groan and rolled over onto her back.

Vegeta stormed out of the bathroom and helped her up. "Stupid woman! You're hurt." Vegeta put her back in the bed.

Trunks crawled onto the bed and over to his mother. "What's wrong Mom? Are you hurt? Where? How? Does it sting? Is it bleeding? Oh cool! Show me!"

Vegeta smacked Trunks in the back of the head. "Leave your mother alone and go eat cereal. Your mother can't do everything for you all the time. Get out of here brat." Trunks scramble away not wanting to face his father's wrath.

"Why Vegeta. I think that's the most words you've spoken to you son, ever. Wow. You've changed." Bulma told him

"No I haven't so lay off." Vegeta said walking back to the bathroom.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"What woman?" Vegeta said turning around.

"Am I forgiven?"

Vegeta paused for a moment before answering. "Yes woman you are." And he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bulma smiled and lay back and closed her eyes. She had almost gone back to sleep when she heard Vegeta burst out of the bathroom with superhuman speed.

Bulma's eyes flew open in alarm and she sat up. "Vegeta?" she yelled after the Saiyan as he practically flew down the stairs. "What the hell?" Bulma said aloud. Then smelled it. Smoke. It floated up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh Kami! Vegeta what's on fire?" Bulma called crawling towards the end of the bed. "Vegeta!" she called again. No answer. "Oh I hate not being able to walk."

"Help!" a voice called from downstairs. Bulma knew it was Trunks. Now she could move.

"Trunks I'm coming baby hold on!" Bulma got out of the bed and limped over to the door. She finally made it to the staircase and hopped down each step. "Ouch!" Bulma bit her lip as she put too much pressure on her ankle.

Smoke was wafting up the stairs. When Bulma got to the kitchen she could barely see anything. She turned her head away from the smoke and looked into the living room. Bulma noticed that her favorite wool blanket was gone.

"Vegeta?" she screamed as the smoke cleared.

"What woman?" He answered her. Vegeta was in the center of the kitchen holding up the charred remains of what looked like a wool blanket.

"Vegeta tell me you didn't." Bulma asked in disbelief.

Just then Trunks ran to his mother and hugged her leg causing her to fall back into the wall. "Mom! I am so sorry!" Little Trunks looked up into his beautiful mother's face. Their eyes were identical and Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"It's the brat's fault woman!" Vegeta said to her as he threw down the blanket and went to train.

"Trunks." Bulma pulled him from her legs. "What happened?"

Trunks looked down and replied, "I love you Mommy!"

"I love you won't get you out of this one." She told him trying to hide her smile.

"Yes it will." Trunks said.

Bulma hobbled over to the kitchen table and sat down. "What happened Trunks?"

"Do you want the truth?" the little boy asked.

"Yes Trunks, I want the truth."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Trunks!" Bulma said to him in a warning tone meaning 'come out and say it or deal with your father.'

"Okay, I was trying to make you breakfast and the oven caught fire. I tried to put it out! I put water on it but it only got bigger. Then dad used your blanket." Trunks stopped not knowing what to say next.

"He didn't!" Bulma stood up. "My grandmother gave me that! Ah!" Bulma screamed as she sat back down again. Her ankle hurt so bad.

"Vegeta! Get in here!" Bulma screamed. Trunks cover his ears.

"What woman?" Vegeta called from upstairs where he was changing his clothes.

"Get down here!" Bulma yelled again.

"Hold on." A couple minutes later Vegeta came walking down the stairs.

Bulma stood up again and winced as a pain shot up her leg. Vegeta pushed her back into the chair. "What do you need woman?" Vegeta asked.

"An explanation." Bulma retorted, her eyes full of anger.

"An explanation for what?" He asked her. Trunks ran out the backdoor.

"How about you tell me why you used my blanket to put out the fire Trunks started." Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked. "What would you have me do? Let the boy burn alive?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then stop complaining. I was actually thinking of someone other than myself." Vegeta told her still smirking.

"Hey your right!" Bulma said smiling.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go train." He started toward the door but stopped when he heard Bulma speak.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me back upstairs?"

Vegeta sighed and grunted a yes. He picked her up. With one arm under her legs and another supporting her back Vegeta walked up the stairs to their room.

Vegeta laid Bulma on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was about to leave when. Yet again. She spoke.

"Vegeta do you love me?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta turned around and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Of course he loved her. But could he say it?

Vegeta finally got his voice back. "Woman, you're forgiven. Let's just leave it there."

Bulma's gaze fell downwards and she felt like she could cry. Then Vegeta was at her side. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

All of a sudden Vegeta crushed his lips against hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever had.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma said when he pulled away and got up.

"I expect you to be up and walking around in three days. I get hungry you know." Then Vegeta walked out.

Bulma lay back on the pillows and giggled. "Oh Vegeta! I love you!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Vegeta who was walking down the stairs heard this and said softly, "I love you too woman."

THE END!

I hoped you liked it. Look for my next fic Foolish Games. And Read the Possessive Prince please. I appreciate everyone who reviewed. Thanks!

Much love,

LILLIAN ROSE!


End file.
